It's In My Blood
by Lewell Renfield
Summary: [FINAL FANTASY II] Ah, the blood sword. Meager to normal enemies, devastating to a certain hellish ruler.


Final Fantasy II needs more love.

Hope you guys enjoy reading.

* * *

FINAL FANTASY TWO/II/2 AND ALL THE CHARACTERS DEPICTED IN THIS STORY DO NOT BELONG TO ME

* * *

**IT'S IN MY BLOOD**

* * *

Firion ascended the stairs of Pandemonium cautiously, his right hand resting on the hilt of his strapped sword.

"We'll get out of this alive-" A gruff voice entered the silveret's ears as Leon placed an arm on his foster-brother's shoulder, smiling slightly at him. Firion hardened his resolve and nodded at the ex-dark knight, visibly calming down.

"We've been going up for a while now" Maria mused, curiously touching the walls of the castle "Wei, dun!" Guy quickly took Maria's arm and tugged her away from the wall. The whole interior of Pandemonium would change from a sickly pink to pitch black a few times, and Guy surmised that whenever it would turn black-

"Watch out!" Leon screamed, tugging Firion away from the final step of the stairs. A moment after the ex-dark knight had done this, a pink tendril shot out from the floor. Firion's eyes widened in disbelief and he shook his head violently "S-sorry" The ex-dark knight sighed and chuckled, ruffling Firion's bandana "Don't be such an airhead, yeah?" The silveret smiled nervously and nodded a few times at his foster brother.

* * *

"Guess we made it to the top" Leon planted his arms to his sides, surveying the strange room littered with blue crystals "I don't see any stairs" Firion said as he narrowed his eyes "Ah-" The silveret narrowed his eyes further "What is that?"

Maria furrowed her brows "Well, why don't we find out?" Guy nodded at her suggestion "But I don't feel too comfortable in this room…"

"Same" Leon unsheathed his blade and cautiously approached the shadow at the end of the room.

What they saw left them speechless.

Just looking at it induced fear into their very hearts.

Actually, scratch that-

Being afraid was an understatement.

At the end of the room was this large throne- It was at least as big as an inn!

Sitting on the throne was this giant, with its left fist under its chin whilst it held a long staff. It had its eyes closed- Or maybe it didn't have any eyes in the first place. The four surveyed it with caution, seeing its sickly yellow skin covered with golden armor with a demonic motif. And the fact that it had snakes growing out of its head-

Or maybe they were dragons, seeing as how big they were.

The giant lazily opened it eyes and grunted.

"Hah, I see that you have finally come" A booming voice entered their ears and a blood-curdling smile crept into its sickly yellow face, showing the four its sharp teeth.

The giant stood up and gave a low chuckle "I was starting to think that the lesser beings down there had managed to do you in" Its eyes glistened for a moment "Well, that would not have been fun for me, no?"

Leon growled in irritation and pointed his blade towards the giant "Enough chatter, come!" The giant bellowed and slammed the lower tip of its staff on the ground "Yes, you have made me wait long enough"

Guy brandished his Axe whilst Maria quickly took an arrow from her quiver, aiming for the giant's face. Firion gulped audibly and felt fear encompass his senses- Where they seriously fighting this thing?

"Snap out of it!" Leon screamed at the silveret, earning him a yelp of surprise from the said man. Firion shook his head violently and drew his sword, placing it in front of his face horizontally.

The giant laughed once more and waved its arm, beckoning the four to come at him. A small glimmer of red light caught its eye and the giant visibly froze "Where did you get that?" The four stopped in their advance and furrowed their brows, looking at each other.

"Why do you possess such a useless weapon?" The giant laughed, focusing his voice towards Firion "This?" The silveret frowned and turned the weapon over "Yes, that" The giant chuckled "I am feeling quite generous- So I will give you the chance of changing your weapon" It said a matter-of-factly.

Firion furrowed his brows "Why would I?" He looked up at the giant "I am quite fond of this blade" Leon groaned in irritation "The giant's right, Firion" Maria planted her arms on her hips "We could have sold that for a lot of gil- You would have had extra space in your satchel as well" Guy nodded as he spoke something incoherent.

The giant snapped its fingers, opening a portal near its throne "I admire your bravery-" It started "-So I am giving you a chance to sell that blade and get a better one" Leon narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brows "Now, that's a bit too much for one blade, yeah?"

"Ha, I just take it as an insult that you were going to use such a feeble blade against me" The giant crossed its arms, tapping its right foot impatiently "I assure you, I am quite fine" Firion smiled, making the giant visibly shake.

* * *

The four advanced upon the giant, furiously sending attack after attack. It laughed and bellowed, sending meteorites and flares at them with ease. Firion seemed out of it, not even attacking once. Leon was about to reprimand him when the giant had successfully made Maria fall unconscious but was surprised when Firion had slashed at the giant using his Blood Sword, earning a blood-curdling scream from the thing. It had suddenly disintegrated into nothingness and Firion smiled "H-how?" Leon asked no one in particular, earning a small laugh from Firion "I guess it's in my blood"

* * *

As the four were descending Pandemonium, Leon couldn't help but feel irritated "How did you know that thing was weak against your blade?" Firion opened his mouth but no words came out and the silveret pondered for a moment "I… It just comes to me at the most random of times" Leon raised a brow at this and gave Firion an incredulous look "Just like the time when you knew there was a hidden room back at the Mythril caves?" Maria quipped "Or the chests behind the walls" Leon added, narrowing his eyes at the silveret "Can you see the future or something?"

Firion laughed nervously and shrugged "Truthfully, it just suddenly comes to me"

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed reading.

Oh and Guy says: "Wait, don't!"


End file.
